1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for handling animals, and is particularly applicable to the handling of sheep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to periodically perform operations on sheep in order to maintain a healthy flock, or to harvest wool therefrom. There has long been a need for a more automated manner of carrying out drenching, crutching, mulesing, marking and other operations which are desirably carried out at one time.
Various arrangements for handling sheep in this general manner have been used, but they suffer from many disadvantages, including being too complicated in construction and operation, being generally unsatisfactory, and being less than easily portable.